


Краем глаза

by Ariabart



Series: Капец Канона [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Время действия - после возвращения Рики в Эос.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Краем глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - после возвращения Рики в Эос.

В космопорту Жуслана встречал лично Глава Синдиката.  
\- Ваш приезд честь для нас, лорд Жуслан, - блонди в парадном облачении действительно смотрелся впечатляюще, признал Жуслан.  
Он коротко поклонился.  
\- Мой повелитель Император надеется, что наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - Ясон Минк пошел рядом с ним по красной дорожке. Жуслан привычно игнорировал вспышки со всех сторон.  
Сегодняшние новости в системе Глан и в нескольких соседних системах будут весьма интересными. Кто-то впадет в панику, кто-то будет брызгать слюной от возмущения. Аналитики Ариабарта наверняка развлекутся, когда будут работать с ними, подумал Жуслан.  
Титания заключила официальный договор о сотрудничестве с Амои - само по себе сенсация. Или скандал, если смотреть на это с точки зрения Федерации. Но то, что ратификация договора проводилась на Амои, а не в Уранибурге, и то, что для этого прибыл один из князей... Неслыханно.  
Такого Титания не делала еще ни для кого.  
\- Сегодня Амои наконец-то будет в новостях, лорд Ясон, - не удержался Жуслан. - Мои соболезнования.  
Минк негромко рассмеялся.  
\- Меня радует, что мы попадем туда в связи с таким приятным событием.  
Жуслан усмехнулся.  
\- Надо полагать, ваши оппоненты из Федерации будут не так довольны.  
\- Я искренне на это надеюсь, - понизив голос, заговорщицки признался Минк.  
Жуслан еле сдержал улыбку. Глава Синдиката начинал ему нравиться.  
\- Не хотите совершить небольшую экскурсию по Мидасу? - спросил Минк, когда они сели в его лимузин.  
\- Благодарю, нет. Я предпочел бы поскорее закончить с делами, - Жуслан посмотрел в окно машины.  
\- Я хотел бы показать вам Танагуру, - серьезно сказал Минк. - Я думаю, вам понравится город.  
\- Будем надеяться, что у меня останется для этого время.  
Минк несколько секунд рассматривал его.  
\- Я думаю, послы Федерации будут сегодня вечером спрашивать себя... что хотел нам передать Безземельный Лорд, раз послал именно вас.  
Жуслан пожал плечами.  
\- Я единственный, кто в данный момент относительно свободен. Лорда Идриса занимают его обязанности военного министра. Лорд Залиш слишком занят с пиратами. А лорд Ариабарт... обычно посещает планеты в сопровождении военного флота.  
\- Мы расчитывали, что нас удостоит своим вниманием лорд Аджиман.  
Он же это не всерьез, удивился Жуслан. Даже Императору не приходило в голову требовать такого.  
\- При всем уважении, лорд Ясон... Амои слишком незначительна, чтобы удостоиться внимания лично Безземельного Лорда.  
Минк примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Я понимаю. Но мне хотелось бы познакомиться с человеком, в чьих руках находится власть над половиной Вселенной.  
\- Возможно у вас еще будет такая возможность.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу.  
Наверняка в салоне скоро станет трудно дышать от разлитого в воздухе яда, подумал Жуслан. Я знаю, что ты не знаешь, что я знаю, что ты знаешь...  
\- Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с остальными блонди.  
\- Непременно.  
Жуслан кивнул. Ему нужно было посмотреть на амойских биотехнологов. Остальные интересовали его постольку-поскольку, но он хотел увидеть Эма. Раз уж больше нельзя встретиться с Алерсом.  
Хотя Алерса он даже мог бы поблагодарить...  
Жуслан остановился в апартаментах в башне Эос - еще одно признание его статуса. Руби из штата Орфея Зави внес его данные в систему безопасности и обьявил, что у Жуслана почти такой же допуск, как у блонди или платины. Он мог ходить почти везде.  
После пресс-конференции должен был состояться прием в его честь. Жуслан поморщился и приказал приставленному к нему слуге почистить один из его мундиров. Мальчишка чуть не впал в ступор, когда понял, что Жуслан имел в виду не парадный мундир.  
Отправив слугу заниматься делом, Жуслан вышел на балкон. Смотреть на город с такой высоты было необычно - совсем не так, как в Уранибурге. Как сказал ему руби, прямо над его апартаментами находилось жилье Ясона Минка.  
По официальному статусу они должны были бы поселить меня над ним, улыбнулся Жуслан про себя. Какое тонкое, рассчитанное на посвященных, хамство.  
Хотя вряд ли элита это понимала.

На приеме было откровенно скучно. Представителей Федерации чуть не перекосило, когда Минк поднял тост за "успешное сотрудничество". Жуслан переглянулся с одним из сидящих рядом блонди, закусил губу и опустил голову, делая вид, что разглядывает выложеные на блюде закуски.  
Минк понимающе улыбнулся.  
В конце вечера - неизбежно - заговорили о претензиях Федерации к Амои.  
\- Разве в Федерации не держат домашних животных? - пожал плечами один из блонди. - Наши петы отличаются от них только тем, что лучше говорят.  
\- Вы должны посетить один из аукционов, лорд Жуслан.  
\- Я не заинтересован в приобретении пета.  
\- Посетите одно из пет-шоу, - предложил Орфей, кидая взгляд на своего соседа. - Я думаю, до завтра все наверняка удастся организовать.  
Сосед Орфея улыбнулся.  
\- Непременно.  
\- В самом деле, лорд Жуслан, - Минк опустил бокал на стол. - Не думаю, что вы видели что-либо подобное.  
Жуслан пожал плечами. Пет-шоу так пет-шоу. Может быть, оно будет повеселеe приема.

Следующий день прошел в работе. Кем бы ни была элита - андроидами, модифицированными людьми или кем-то еще, переговоры они вели так же, как и все остальные.  
Аджиман дал Жуслану карт-бланш на ведение переговоров с Амои, официально приказав соблюдать интересы Титании, а неофициально намекнул, что очень заинтересован в сотрудничестве с элитой.  
У Жуслана было чувство, что он идет по тонкому льду. Ему приходилось играть одновременно против Безземельного Лорда, Минка и фракции Бома.  
Он улыбнулся. Такие вызовы ему всегда нравились.  
Вечером Минк проводил его в один из залов, где должно было проходить шоу. Минка сопровождал невысокий темноволосый юноша.  
Усевшись в кресло, Жуслан огляделся. Блонди пришли со своими петами - смазливые детишки, одежда едва прирывает тело.  
Жуслан только успел удивиться, что Глава Синдиката пришел на шоу в одиночестве, как спутник Минка уселся у ног блонди.  
Судя по тому, что никто на это не отреагировал, это и был пет Ясона.  
Жуслан поднес к губам бокал с вином. Интересно...  
Зал погрузился в полумрак и на подиуме началось действие. Жуслан равнодушно смотрел - петы, несомненно, старались. Но ему все время казалось, что перед ним выступают механические куклы.  
Он взглянул на Минка и чуть не поперхнулся.  
Пет, сидящий у его ног, поменял позу. И при этом потерся щекой о колено Минка.  
У Жуслана волоски на руках поднялись дыбом. В одном этом движении было больше чувственности, чем в том, что творилось на сцене. Чувственности и сдержанной... страсти.  
Он продолжал поглядывать на Минка и его пета. Минк, вполголоса разговаривая со свим соседом, провел пальцами по шее пета. Тот опустил ресницы. Минк продолжил поглаживать пета, а потом откинулся в кресле. Пет тут же привалился к нему спиной, оказавшись у Минка практически между ног.  
Жуслан заинтересованно огляделся. Неужели никто ничего не замечает? Ведь Минк фактически занимается любовью со своим петом у всех на глазах, при этом умудряясь практически к нему не прикасаться.  
К его удивлению, никто не обращал на них внимания.  
Они не видят, понял Жуслан. Они привыкли к своей картине мира, в которой петы всего лишь домашние животные, и смотрят мимо того, что в эту картину не вписывается.  
Жуслан знал, как это. Они с Ариабартом тоже могли зайти на публике довольно далеко - как раз потому, что многие знали о их родстве.  
И смотрели мимо.  
Вспыхнул свет, шоу окончилось. Элита заговорила в полный голос. Жуслан заметил, что пет Минка резко отдернулся, будто только что понял, как себя вел. Минк не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
\- Как вам понравилось шоу, лорд Жуслан? - поинтересовался он.  
\- Было очень познавательно, - Жуслан улыбнулся, глядя Минку в глаза.  
Минк так же провел его обратно до апартаментов. Темноволосый пет ушел куда-то со слугой.  
\- Лорд Ясон, ваш пет не похож на остальных, - заметил Жуслан.  
Минк кивнул, явно не собираясь вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Юпитер не возражает против этого, - сказал он. - Лорд Жуслан, откуда такой интерес к моему пету?  
\- Мне было любопытно.  
\- Он простой трущебный монгрел, в этом и состоит его необычность. Мне всего лишь было интересно, смогу ли я приручить его.  
Жуслан вопросительно поднял брови. То, что он видел, не было похоже на обычное приручение.  
Он мысленно пожал плечами. Какое ему дело до пета.  
\- Я надеюсь, завтра мы сможем подписать все документы, - сказал он Минку. - Я хотел бы улететь как можно скорее, сразу же, как мы получим одобрение Юпитер. Мои обязанности требуют, чтобы я вернулся в Уранибург.  
\- Разумеется.  
Они молча прошли еще несколько метров. Внезапно Минк повернулся к нему.  
\- Лорд Жуслан, жаль, что вы не сможете посмотреть Танагуру.  
\- Я уже видел кое-что с моего балкона, - ответил Жуслан. Ему хотелось улететь с этой планеты как можно скорее. Вернуться к Ариабарту и рассказать ему... Он сам пока не знал, что. Но он знал, что брат почему-то боялся этой его поездки.  
\- Самый лучший вид на Танагуру - из окна моего рабочего кабинета, - сказал Минк. - Мы могли бы пройти туда.  
\- Может быть, в следующий раз. Я же не в последний раз прилетаю на Амои.  
Минк долго смотрел на него.  
\- Да. Мне жаль, - непонятно добавил он.  
Жуслан предпочел не отвечать ничего.


End file.
